cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ostonian Federation
Created on the 18th of March, 2008 at 10:55:45 PM, the Ostonian Federation is a relatively new country at 109 days old. Due to its vast resourcefel support from its party, known as the GDA it has survived its first and only war. The ruler of this small developing country is Dean3000, the same editor of this page. "Discovered in 1022 by British, Ottoman, Prussian and Persian settlers, Ostonia started as a small insignificant colony, which soon grew into a vast nation. During the years that followed, Ostonia saw a change in its lifestyle, better and worse." - Ostonian Federation, CyberNations. The Ostonian Federation is a Capitalist country, with the Baha'i Faith as its National Religion. The country has a very big itch for war, but has only participated in one. If an ally of the Ostonian Federation is suddenly attacked, the Ostonian Army will deploy immeidiately, they also believe not to sign "Non-Nuclear Weapon" Treaties as the nation promotes and wishes to build up their nuclear stockpile. The military has been positioned at its border crossings and will apprehend and arrest any drug traffickers trying to smuggle illegal drugs into the country. The government grants its citizens free speech but if a riot was to ever happen, the police would be brought in to halt the riot peacefully. The Ostonian Federation denies access to all immigrants to enter their borders. Any website hosting Conspiracy theories, Prohibited Goverment material and Illegal content that is viewable to the public will be shut down immeidiately and its creators arrested. Although The Ostonian Federation is a very strict country, they will never trade with countries that commits inhuman actions to its citizens. Unknown Border Conflict Shortly after its soliders had been boosted by a generous deposit by the GDA to Ostonia for joining them, Ostonia suddenly came under attack on their Northern Borders, but the finely equipped Soldiers of Ostonia pushed the attack back to its own borders, and only lost 14 soldiers. The Conflict ended only 30 minutes later. Invasion of Dragkaia (Peace Declared) During a press conference in the Hall of Ministers oin Hulburgh, Ostonia. A pipe bomb was detonated inside the halls, killing 32 politicians and 3 security members, Dean3000 blamed the attacked on Navarone, ruler of Dragkaia. on the 22nd July 2008 at approximately 02:40am, The Ostonian 1st Armored Brigade and the 314th Infantry Battalion , invaded Southern Dragkaia, winning a streak of victories in the air and ground. Utilising the liberated resources they had found, the Ostonian Army continued the push into Dragkaia, but a sudden cease fire treaty was demanded by both the GDA and the MHA. The war is now declared over. June Economic Breakdown During the June of 2008, Ostonia suddenly recieved a lack of bill payments and Tax investments, due to an unexplained absence of its President, Dean3000. The country went into chaos and became a poor nation, losing money everwhere the President made a plea to the GDA for a loan to pay off the sudden crisis, Ostonia was funded $1M for its revival, which succedeed tremendously. Current Interests The Ostonian Federation is currently willing to trade any other nation with the following: Lumber and Iron Category:Nations Category:Ostonian Federation